Scarlet Red
by Hikari no Sadame
Summary: Weeks, no months, possibly even years, he sat there trapped in a barrier of isolation. It didn't matter how long though. For everything was already lost. Never to see her again. Never to feel her warmth and never to see his light. -Oneshot-


Oneshot, angsty-ish.

Don't own Fairy Tail. Or else Jellal and Myst would be kicking some epic butt in FT right now.

* * *

_**Scarlet Red **_

_**"Scarlet. That way I'll never forget. 'Cause it's the color of your hair!" **_

He never did make a promise about her first name, now did he?

Scarlet; The color of his beloved. The days in confinement really did him in.

Yes; Jellal Fernandes, a man who was once feared by the nation was now succumbing to the last bits of his sanity. It was truly a sight to see. How much isolation could affect a single being. He groggily sat there, clinging onto his conscious, afraid that the next time he woke up, she would no longer be in his memory.

_She...who was she again? _

Through half-lidded eyes, he pondered here and there, searching throughout his brain for the single trace of red. That's right. She was red. _Scarlet red_.

Abruptly, the man began a coughing fit. Chunks of blood splattered onto the floor, adding to the already splotched cellar. Ah...this color...it was scarlet red. Just like_ she_. He smiled at his own blood, already on the edge of losing it for good, and brushed the tips of his fingers against it.

_Scarlet. _

Oh how he loved the color so. He believed it to be the only memento left by her. This rich and intoxicating color that held such warmth and passion in it. Jellal chuckled to himself, already entering the first step to insanity, his eyes blood-shot. Looking into the shards of a broken mirror he had smashed earlier to see more of the lovely red color, he looked into his own eyes.

_Ah, they too were scarlet! _

He cackled loudly and traced his fingers around the raggedly cut mirror, drawing out even more of the delicious ruby color. Yes; a madman Jellal Fernandes had become. Licking the blood off his tainted hands, trying his best to remember she who had this overwhelming scarlet. He wondered if _she_ tasted like this.

This warm taste that tingled off of his destroyed taste buds.

He had given his soul to the Devil, traded it for power. But what he wanted now was so much more. He lusted for her. Her scarlet hair and the kindness that was enveloped within it. No power could bring them together though.

Hell, if Satan could accomplish this, Jellal would have readily given his soul away in a heartbeat. But no. It wouldn't happen. It _couldn't_. His life was already set out for him. The rest of eternity locked up in this damned cage.

A prisoner, he was. A prisoner constricted by the sins he had committed. To which he would atone for with the hours of insanity that drove him away from his light. At best Jellal could only hold onto his mind for a week. The endless nights without sleep, the perpetual silence in his cell, cursed with days of hellish insomnia. All of it slowly tore down his walls of hope and it ate away at his mind.

When slipping into nightmarish worlds, he kept himself from falling asleep. For there was one fear greater than all pains he had experienced.

_Jellal Fernandes was scared of forgetting. _

Forgetting her name, forgetting her touch, her warmth, her kindness.

Her love.

His whole body shivered in fear. Hopes on high, wishing that God gave him but one more day to live with her.

_She _who had beautiful scarlet hair.

He did not want to forget.

He would not let himself forget.

Forget that bloody red hair that shown through all and flew like a proud, majestic flag of victory. Jellal searched and searched for a way to produce that warmth once again. And the closest thing he could find was the color of his own blood. He didn't care what he needed to do to replicate this color... It didn't matter. His body didn't matter, nor did his soul. Not even the mental wellness of his mind. None of those things could compare to his longing of her.

It was all for the sake of being able to remind himself of his savior.

His goddess, his love, his own Christ.

The one who had reached out to his tarnished soul and embraced it with a certain care.

_She_ whose first name he couldn't remember. The one who welcomed him like he was an innocent child who did nothing wrong. But wrong was the only thing he did to her. He had hurt her; had caused her to bleed that sacred red color. He had used her, thrown her away, and attempted to take her life.

A pathetic man he was.

Alone in a cage, trapped in a never-ending solitude.

Never to see a soul again.

Never to see the light again.

Never to feel that warmth again.

To think he had caused himself to lose everything he held important. What a foolish man he was. Because of his lust for power, he had lost his love, and his freedom.

He had lost her.

He had lost _Erza_.

**-Fin-**

**Eh...horrible oneshot. -.- I didn't really like it...Well I watched episode 68 of the anime. Oh. Boy. That. Was. So. Damn. Beautiful. The first 10 minutes of that epic JerZa scene and AHH THE ENDING SONG WAS A TOTAL JERZA TRIBUTE. I cried like 5 times. I memorized all the lines, downloaded it, and watch it on my iPod every other hour. Which reminds me... *Goes of to watch***

**... AGDISVW/$/)2928,9!18~+\?**

**Beautiful. Huh...I really hope he comes back. I mean...it's so sad! I got this oneshot idea from that episode. I've realized my stories have no real descriptions. And that all the vocabulary is repetitive. Yeah...I tried to pay more attention to it this time. Anyways, Spring Break! I hope you enjoyed reading, thanks for reading, and please leave a review! The sequel to MY is in progress. (In my head lol)**


End file.
